theduskchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Monroe
Sabrina Monroe is a recurring character in Dusk Chronicles. History She grew up in Duskville and in kindergarten she met Claire Sanchez and has always seem to have a hold on her. Their duo became a trio after Bianca Moreno moved to the city, and after a couple of years; they all became popular. During this time, Bianca introduced her to Ian Ladino and they became to date him. Also she then began seeing his best friend Avery Martin behind his back. Season 1 In Pilot, as he heads out of the house, Ian runs into her, who greets him with a kiss. Although he seems startled, he kisses her back and she asks if he had seen the news; and he tells her yes. she tells him that it's a bummer that the guy ad to die before he got to graduate. They then decide to leave the house, but he tells her that he'll meet her there and gives her his keys. She thanks him and takes off out the door. After she leaves, he goes to the garage and takes out his motorcycle and gets on it and drives off. Later at lunch, students are talking about the murder and Brian is going around trying to interview people about it for a scoop in the school newspaper. Some people actually put in a good word, but others simply ignore him. She walks up as Ian is talking with Ruby and kisses him on the cheek and rudely asks who she is; and he tells her who she is. Ruby then tells her that she was just leaving, and again she gives her a rude goodbye. After she walks off, he walks off angry and she follows him to ask him what's wrong. So he tells her that she doesn't have to be rude, but she instantly insinuates that he likes her; although he denies it and he tells her that she should at least try to be nicer. And she tells him that she'll try and kisses him, in which they begin make out, until Avery shows up and begins to talk about a party out of town. Later after school was over, Ian asks her if she was coming over, but she responds by telling him that she had a test that she was studying for. He says ok and leaves. Ruby is walking past the baseball field and notices her walking around looking suspicious, so she decides to follow her. She follows her to the inside of the building and suddenly Avery shows up. She remains hidden behind the wall and her and Avery begin to make out. Before leaving, she takes a picture of them and takes off. In Divided We Conquer, she is sleeping with Avery. She soon becomes worried that Ian will find out after learning that Ruby knows about them. (read more...) Personality She has a real sense of how to make the others around her feel like they're nothing, and hates when things don't go her way. Relationships Ian Ladino: Boyfriend (See Sian) Avery Martin: Affair (See Savery) Trivia *She has a hold on certain people and has a habit of exposing their secrets and using them to getting people to do what she wants. *Began secretly seeing Avery two months while still dating Ian. Appearances Season 1 *'Pilot' *'Divided We Conquer' *'Unleashed' *'Secrets of the Wicked' *'The Road Not Taken' }} Navigational Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Alive